nueva vida
by andersonforever
Summary: se me ocurrio en un momento de aburrimiento en el colegio disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

**antes que nada espero que les guste este fic lo hice cuando estaba aburrido en el colegio xD aqui salgo del genero del que siempre escribo asi que no sean duros por que es la primera ves que escribo un fic asi **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**se que es algo obvio pero protocolo es protocolo los personajes no son mios solo la trama ademas si lo fueran alucard e integra estarian casados , enrico hubiera sufrido mas al morir :D muahahahaha , anderson estaria vivo y seria el nuevo lider de iscariote (aunque menos loco ) pip estaria vivo y casado con seras sin mas que decir les dejo el fic **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**capitulo 1: **este no es un adiós**

habían pasado 3 años desde que alucard volvió de quien sabe donde en ese tiempo las cosas en la mansion volvieron a la "normalidad" por así decirlo pero una tarde de octubre integra cayo enferma debido al cáncer de pulmón como era su costumbre desobedeció las indicaciones de alucard , los doctores ,seras etc , en el tiempo que estuvo enferma integra alucard no se separo de su lado a menos que sea para que los doctores la revisaran , una tarde del 26 de octubre alucard como de costumbre estaba junto a la cama de integra mirándola velando por su salud asta que una vos de la puerta lo hablo

-_señor alucard podría venir un momento_-dijo el sujeto a alucard quien salió de la habitación para hablar con el  
-_no diga mas de lo necesario doctor el tiempo es oro_-dijo alucard con una cara seria y triste por la salud de su "condesa"

-_seré breve hoy recibimos los resultados de la pruebas de sir integra y temo decir que no sobrevivirá su enfermedad es muy avanzada solo nos queda esperar su deceso que sería entre hoy y mañana en la mañana _-dijo el doctor pero sintió que alguien lo levantaba de la solapa de la camisa alucard lo tomo fuertemente sentía que su mundo se venía abajo con esa noticia y quiso desahogarse con el primero en ver quien fue el doctor

-USTED ES DOCTOR SALVELA!-dijo alucard furioso y triste -no podemos a ser nada lo...lo _siento_-dijo el doctor aterrorizado por como lo tomo alucard quien lo solto y lo miro con odio

-_humano_...-bufo alucard y volvió a entrar vio una escena que le rompió el corazón (si aun tuviera) su ama recostada en su cama y junto a ella varios instrumentos médicos

-como se _encuentra_ condesa-dijo alucard en vos baja sentándose de nuevo junto a su cama-_dime_ alucard _estas_ _feliz_?-pregunto integra mirándolo alucard quedo sorprendido ante esa pregunta

-_como_?-pregunto el desconcentrado-_no te hagas el tonto alucard escuche todo lo que dijeron y de seguro estas feliz por recuperar tu libertad_ -dijo integra en un tono bajo

-_integra_...-no podía salir del shock alucard por lo que escuchaba -_de seguro estas ansioso por mi muerte para poder irte con tu amada vampiresa a quien sabe donde a amarse eternamente_...-suspiro y continuo-_el amor que nunca obtuve de ti alucard pero me hubiera encantado tener_-dijo integra y con eso alucard sintió una apuñalada en el pecho como si Anderson le clavara sus bayonetas ella le estava confesando su amor? sentía a su corazón volver a latir para morir otra ves su ama moría ante sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada

-_perdón...por...no haber...aceptado ...tu propuesta ...de ser ...uno de ustedes...pero no podía aceptar eso...lo siento alucard_ _...es hora de irme ...te amo...eres libre conde_-y con esas palabras sir integra cerro sus ojos eternamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-_condesa?, ama? integra?! Integra! Integra!-_gritaba alucard de la desesperación por primera vez estaba destruido su amor de la no-vida se fue .  
al día siguiente toda Londres despedía a una heroína de guerra a sir integra fairbrook wingates hellsing pero falto alguien en el funeral , alucard se encontraba en su habitacion hojeando en sus libros de magia negra algo que le ayude

-_esto no es un adios integra te traere a mi lado aunque me tome toda la eternidad_-dijo alucard cerrando el libro


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:sueños y ayuda

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la muerte de sir integra como sir penwood no quería hacerse cargo de la organización le cedió el lugar a la nueva líder de la organización hellsing a la sir victoria seras quien a pesar de ser tímida y medio aniñada dirigía con gran esmero a la organización aunque también se sentía devastada por la pérdida de su señorita

Flash back

-_sir penwood desde ahora es usted comandante de la real orden de caballeros protestantes la organización hellsing si tiene algo que objetar dígalo ahora –_dijo la reina mirando a penwood

_-con todo respeto su alteza no me siento a gusto siendo el líder de la organización hellsing preferiría que se le de el cargo a uno que trabaja hay –_dijo penwood a la reina

-_como usted quien diría? –_Pregunto la reina mirándolo _–propongo que la vampiresa seras victoria sea la nueva líder su determinación junto con la de sir integra que en paz descanse lograron salvar a esta nación –_dijo sir penwood mirando a seras totalmente sorprendida ante esa noticia

_-jovencita acércate –_dijo la reina mirando a victoria quien se acercó tímidamente y se arrodillo en frente

_-dígame su alteza –_dijo seras aun arrodillada _–seras victoria estas dispuesta a tomar el lugar de tu antigua líder y convertirte en la comandante de la organización hellsing?-_pregunto la reina seriamente mirando a victoria quien se levanto y la miro –_hasta el fin de mis días dirigiré a la organización hellsing como lo hiso una vez sir integra –_dijo victoria con determinación _–entonces te confiero el liderazgo de la organización hellsing como también el título de sir-_dijo la reina mirándola

-_are mi mejor intento por defender al país ahora con permiso –_dijo victoria dando una reverencia y marchándose

En la mansión

Seras se dirigió asia la habitación de su maestro hay lo encontró sentado en su cilla mirando un libro de magia negra había varios libros, hojas, pergaminos tirados por todo el lugar

_-máster?-_pregunto victoria al ver a su maestro quien le dedico una falsa pero muy creíble sonrisa

_-felicidades chica policía o debería decirte sir victoria –_dijo alucard mirándola –_como supo de mi nombramiento si no estuvo en la ceremonia?-_pregunto victoria desconcertada-_jaja…-rio sin ganas alucard y prosiguió-estoy en todos lados y a la ves en ningún lado seras ahora por favor déjame solo que aun no termino mi búsqueda –_dijo alucard volviendo a su lectura_-claro máster prosiga con la forma de traer a sir integra tengo total confianza en usted-_dijo victoria en un tono bajo

Fin del flash back

-_hey mignonette que se siente ser la líder de la organización hellsing?_-pregunto pip saliendo cual fantasma del cuerpo de la joven –_algo triste pip extraño a sir integra pero tengo mucha confianza en el maestro quien la traerá de vuelta-_dijo victoria sin despegar de vista los papeles-_ah también podría devolverme mi cuerpo es raro vivir dentro de una mujer además así no puedo abrazarte ni nada mignonette-_dijo pip en forma de broma y tierna asiendo que victoria se sonroje _–pip déjame terminar los papeles y charlamos si?_-dijo seras asiendo que pip volviera a su cuerpo.

En las mazmorras

_-alucard despierta alucard-_una vos femenina le hablaba alucard despertó en el acto y apunto su jackall a la nada

-_quien esta hay? Identifíquese si no quiere morir-_dijo apuntando a la puerta que se abría

_-esa es forma de hablarle a tu antigua ama?-_dijo una mujer rubia con el cabello asta la cintura lentes y traje verde ,alucard no salía del asombro al ver esa figura

-integra?-dijo en estado de shock mirando a la mujer-_claro que soy yo alucard , yendo al grano por que estas celebrando? No querías que muriera para que pudieras ser libre y estar con victoria? –_pregunto integra con un dije entre seria y triste

-_por que celebrar si perdí a la persona que me importa en mi vida? La chica policía la veo como una hija ella accedió a ser una igual a mi por su voluntad jamás fue porque yo la quería en cambio a ti integra te amado con todo mi no-muerto ser por eso te ofrecí varias veces ser un nosferatus para que pudiéramos estar juntos toda la eternidad para que seas mi condesa era mi forma de decirte te amo pero creíste que era de por puro capricho por eso no quisiste y partiste al mas alla y yo no puedo seguirte varias veces pensé en el suicidio para estar con tigo pero era imposible no puedo morir la eternidad esta vacia sin ti mi amada condesa por eso trato de traerte de nuevo-_dijo alucard derramando lagrimas de sangre mirando al espíritu de su amada

_-alucard.. Perdón si crei lo contrario-_dijo integra acercándose a alucard y darle un beso en los labios el vampiro trato de corresponder tocando su mejilla pero su mano la traspaso al separarse integra se encamino asia la puerta pero sin antes decirle

_-nos vemos pronto conde nos veremos en el inframundo –_dijo integra antes de salir por la puerta en un destello de luz

Alucard abrió los ojos al notar su mano estaba llena de sangre en su cuarto se sentía un viento agradable se limpio la cara y noto mas sangre

-_un sueño? Fue un sueño? Que quiso decir con el inframundo?-_se pregunto al recordar lo que integra le dijo –_el inframundo ,el inframundo ,ya lo tengo-_dijo tomando un libro de magia negra lo abrió y ojeo asta encontrar lo que buscaba

_-la entrada al inframundo aquí esta el alma de integra aun no a entrado al paraíso o al infierno eso sucederá en una semana devo apresurarme ahora donde queda?_-dijo dando vuelta a la pagina pero como el libro era muy viejo no se distinguía lo escrito_-ahora como are?-_se pregunto la desesperación lo estaba comiendo vivo asta que le vino a la mente-_iscariote-_dijo alucard y desapareció y se fue como niebla asia el vaticano….


	3. Chapter 3

**sin mas que decir el capitulo 3**

**Capitulo 3: las cinco etapas**

Alucard se materializo en la entrada de la oficina del nuevo líder de la organización Iscariote el señor makube este lo vio y no puedo disimular una sonrisa sarcástica

-_nosferatus alucard que te trae por aquí_? –pregunto makube quien lo miraba sonriendo

-_no me vengas con juegos perro del vaticano vine porque necesito saber la entrada al inframundo y que sea rápido si no quieres morir_ –dijo alucard mirando a makube quien no tenia exprecion alguna

-_HEINKEL!_ –grito makube y heinkel apareció de la misma forma que lo aria Anderson rodeado de hojas de biblia doradas

-_deja al director makube vampiro –_dijo heinkel apuntando sus pistolas no bien termino de sacarlas alucard le bolo parte de la cabeza con su jackall ,pero este se levanto regenerando su cabeza

_-un regenerador?-_dijo alucard mirando a heinkel makube sonrió

_-claro después de que mataste al padre Anderson mejoramos la regeneración asta poder dejar inútil a tu jackall vampiro ahora podrías soltarme-_dijo makube tratando de librearse alucard lo soltó y guardo sus armas

_-aunque tenga muchas ganas de pelear a muerte con mi nuevo enemigo-_dijo mirando a heinkel-_temo que el tiempo es oro solo necesito saber la entrada al inframundo es todo –_dijo alucard calmadamente makube iso una seña para que heinkel se retirara este se fue al instante

-_para que quieres saber la entrada para el inframundo?-_pregunto makube mirándolo interrogante

-_eso a ti no te importa ahora dimelo –_dijo alucard ya molesto porque perdía tiempo valioso

-_es fácil la entrada esta aquí en el vaticano la sección 13 se ocupa de cuidarla asi que puedes entrar a hacer lo que se te de la gana_ _pero te advierto si no superas las pruebas no podras volver y quedaras atrapado para la eternidad_ – dijo makube llevando a alucard Asia el sótano del vaticano , al llegar a una puerta al estilo medieval la abrió mostrando un camino oscuro makube se freno hay

-_de aquí estas solo vampiro yo no puedo seguir mas desde aquí –_dijo makube yéndose , alucard bajo por los escalones sentía un gran peso sobre su espalda mientras decendia cuando llego al final había un corredor con una puerta y escrito con sangre en la pared decía "para consagrar tu misión primero deves superar las 5 etapas que se avecinan "

-_sera fácil – _dijo alucard al tocar la manija de la puerta pero sintió que algo salía de su cuerpo que sus poderes de vampiro se debilitaban –_que..que esta pasando?-_pregunto alucard para si mismo antes de entrar logro sentir algo que tenia detrás de el en una manta blanca abia varios instrumentos puesto las bayonetas venditas del padre Anderson , el rifle mágico de rip van winkel , las cartas de tunbalcain alhambra , los ilos de Walter , las metralletas de jan valentine , las armas de luke valentine y por último la oz de zorin blitz

_-que es esto?-_se pregunto alucard al tomar las bayonetas de Anderson sintió un ventarrón que lo golpeo de frente sentía que podía manejar a la perfección esas bayonetas sacando todo su potencial , luego tomo el rifle de rip otro ventarrón lo golpeo y sentía que lo sabia manejar perfectamente sucedió lo mismo con las cartas de alhambra y los ilos de Walter al entrar a la habitación no logro ver más que una silueta parada en medio cubierta con una túnica esta salto dejando su túnica mostrando a alucard con su traje negro(ósea ese con el que estaba encerrado cuando integra lo encontró) este comenzó a dispara Asia su parecido pero no podía darle era de mas velos hasta que recordó el rifle de rip y lo saco y recito

_-mi rifle todo lo caza! No ase distinción ante sus presas! –_diciendo esto disparo el rifle el perdigón salió disparado partiendo a la mitad a la sombra de alucard quien cayó y se iso mas que una mancha negra en el piso este siguió su camino hasta llegar asta otra habitación vio Asia arriba estaban varios murciélagos que se dispusieron a atacar pero no lograron acercarse por que fueron descuartizados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alucard tenía en sus guantes los ilos de Walter que con solo mover sus manos podía hacer un escudo y ataque perfecto antes de salir se dio un banquete con la sangre de los animales muertos , llego a la 3 habitación donde lo esperaban varias criaturas semejantes a demonios sabia que armas eran precisas para esa acción asi que de sus mangas saco las bayonetas de Anderson los demonios se dispuestos atacar pero alucard fue más veloz y los mataba a todos rápidamente después de esa patética batalla según el siguió asta la 4 habitación donde un batallón completo de guerreros demoniacos lo esperaban para atacar alucard sonrió y aplaudió –bien bien muy bien den su mejor esfuerzo – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica yde sus mangas salieron miles de cartas que decapitaron a los demonios al final se quedo con una gran desepcion creyendo que le daría una gran pelea al entrar en la ultima puerta su cenblante cambio al ver una figura para en frete era de una mujer con cabello rubio asta el cuello llevaba una túnica pero no le cubria la cabeza esta se dio vuelta para mostrar quien era

-integra…-dijo alucard sorprendido ante su precensia pero ella no dijo nada y se dispuso a atacar


	4. Chapter 4

**adelante pueden matarme se que e demorado con este capitulo pero es que la idea no llegaba pero mejor tarde que nunca ademas les presento penultimo cap este fic sera de 5 capitulos nada mas es que esta historia fue creada como para rellenar el tiempo que tardo con mi fic original de "hellsing high cronicles" que aun no me decido si terminarlo en el cap20 o en el 30 , si mas le dejo el capitulo 4**

.

.

.

.

capitulo 4: la lucha de un 100.000.000 demonios

_-integra que haces?!-_grito alucard esquivando el corte de la espada de integra pero esta no le contesto de su traje desenfundo su pistola y disparo hacia alucard repetida veces pero creyendo que siendo un vampiro sobreviviría pero al resivir los disparon sintió como el dolo lo invadía definitivamente sus poderes vampíricos desaparecieron al entrar al inframundo.

-_que?!-_dijo alucard mientras escupía sangre se arrodillo y miro a integra quien se acercaba asia con el arma lista para disparar le apunto en la frente alucard no opuso resistencia si tenía que morir seria en manos de integra y de nadie más pero cuando estaba por disparar no sucedió nada integra no se animaba a jalar el gatillo

-_a…alucard….-_decia integra en un hilo de voz esta retrocedió agarrándose de los cabellos y gritando no podía hacerlo no podía acabar con la persona que amaba su conciencia se lo impedía pero las circunstancia tenía que hacerlo pero no podía

-_integra…-_dijo alucard acercándose y quitándole el arma y tomándola de los brazos esta forcejeaba para liberarse pero como alucard era más fuerte no lo logro ,integra cedió y solo se lanzo a los brazos de alucard llorando

-_jajaja no es algo conmovedor alucard? Pero integra perdiste la prueba a no matar a alucard ahora tu alma es mia –_dijo una vos y integra fue absorbida por un agujero que salió del piso

-_ALUCARD!-_grito integra mientras era absorbida pero alucard no logro sostenerla y el agujero se cerro

-_TU! DEVUELVEMLA LUCIFER! –_grito alucard al aire mirando la habitación furico

-_jajajajaja la quieres alucard? ven desciende al infierno a buscarla –_lo invito la voz de Lucifer abriendo una puerta que bajaba asia el infierno alucard no lo dudo y corrió asia la puerta pero al entrar cayo de rodillas en el primer escalon algo de el estaba cambiando

-_que…que me esta pasando…..-_dijo alucard mirando sus manos que sus guantes blancos desaparecían siendo remplazado por una armadura, alucard tomo su forma original la de conde al ver la armadura no le dio importancia y siguió bajando asta llegar a una especie de cueva donde había varias almas en pena ,demonios cumplir las condenas eternas de esas personas

-_LUCIFER! DEVUELVEME A INTEGRA!-_grito alucard al aire todos los demonios lo vieron sabían de quien se trataba

_-conde conde si quieres el alma de esta mortal es tuya pero primero tendras que vencerme a mi y mi ejercito de demonios –_dijo Lucifer saliendo en una llamarada de fuego igual que su ejercito ,aunque a alucard le encantaba la guerra esta no le gusto era la guerra contra los 100.000.000 demonios del infierno si perdia era condenado eternamente ,alucard desenvaino su espada y se dispuso a atacar los demonios también hicieron lo mismo era 1 contra un millón el ya había peleadon en desventaja antes pero no tanta ,el elimino a varios demonios pero al ser varios fue sometido rápidamente uno le apuñalo en la pierna tirándolo otro le dio un ligero corte en la espalda que no lo mato solo lo tumbo uno grande se aserco con un maso estaba apunto de aplastarle la cabeza eso le iso recordar su ejecución pero luego vio un pequeño destello que paso atravesando la cabeza del demonio volveo a ver a los demás y vio como unas bayonetas eran lanzadas asia estos matándolos luego seguido de las bayonetas una ráfaga de balas las siguieron

-_jajajaja que pasa vampiro te diste por vencido tan rápido?-_le dijo una voz a lo lejos alucard se levanto y vio que era su viejo enemigo

-_es bueno volver a verte Anderson ..-_dijo alucard mirando a Alexander Anderson parado en frente del pero su traje era distinto su habito de cura no era gris con negro sino todo blanco detrás del venían varios soldados de Iscariote los que murieron en la guerra contra millenium y las cartas ganadoras anteriores a Anderson

-_alucard no puedo creer que esta ves estabas por perder –_dijo otra vos un poco a la distancia este se aserco asiendo ver a Walter con un traje también blanco con su cola de caballo y su monóculo acompañado de los ganzos salvajes que murieron además de los soldados muertos en las misiones y en el ataque de los valentine

-_walter parece que ganaste el cielo al morir cosa que me sorprende-_dijo alucard mirándolo este le sonrio

-_veo que tienes problemas trajimos ayuda aparte de los que nos acompañan –_dijo Walter mirando para detrás para hacer ver a la armada de alucard todos en sus caballos listos para luchar , alucard sonrio complacido al ver eso los soldados de hellsing, Iscariote y la armada de Valaquia listos para la lucha en el infierno

-_esto es excelente jajajajaja-_rio alucard mirando a todos los soldados y los "comandantes" que serian Anderson y Walter

-_la guerra contra el demonio! Hoy rodara la cabeza del mal todo por la gracia de dios jajajaja-_decia Anderson feliz de poder luchar contra el angel caído

-_vasta de hablar y a pelear! Anderson date el gusto de matar demonios y walter así podras redimirte por traicionar a integra-_dijo alucard y todos se dispusieron a atacar…

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ahora si no miento no demorare en el ultimo cap ya que esto lo hice como una especie de crossfire xD para el tiempo que demoro con mi otro fic asi que no me maten los que leyeron mi otro fic y aun no actualizo por favor esto toma tiempo ademas el otro lo pienso terminar pronto ya que me quedo sin ideas y si tienen ideas para el otro fic díganmelas por los comentarios o por un PM gracias **


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno gente aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este pequeño fic espero y les aya gustado mucho ahora sin mas que decir les dejo el cap**

Capitulo 5: conde y condesa

-_nos superan en número alucard…-_dijo Walter asesinando a unos demonios para él era fácil asesinarlos sus ilos le daban la protección y el ataque necesarios para eso, en cambio alucard y Anderson la tenían difícil como tenían que protegerse con las espadas y atacar no podían hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

-_esto siempre lo espere jajajajaja mueran monstruos mueran!-_gritaba Anderson feliz por asesinar a los demonios en el mismísimo infierno, mientras tanto alucard trataba de todo los medios en abrirse paso hacia Lucifer quien tenía encerrada el alma de integra este no podía moverse a prisa porque lo rodeaban rápido otra vez lo arremetieron pero el ya cansado de todo los mato a golpes lo que menos quería es ser acorralado otra ves

-_MALDITOS! CRIATURAS DEL MAL APARTENCE DE MI CAMINO!-_gritaba alucard rompiendo cabezas (literalmente) con sus propias manos mientras se iba acercando a Lucifer que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que a alucard le molesto.

-_ven acércate conde acércate quiero ver tus habilidades –_dijo Lucifer sonriendo malévolamente alucard se acerco desenvainando su espada para propinarle una estocada pero lucifer lo esquivo tomo del cuello y lo estampo en el piso lo volvió a levantar y lo arrojo al suelo asiéndolo revotar y lo bajo con un codazo en la espalda

-_que pasa vlad?! No puedes hacerme nada?! Jajajajajaja-_se burlaba Lucifer tomando a alucard del cuello y estrangulándolo-_despídete vlad –_ dijo Lucifer pero vio una luz medio negra que le atravesó el brazo volteo su cabeza para ver a una mujer con traje blanco y el cabello negro hasta la cintura con una espada katana en mano esta la guardo y tanto el brazo como la cabeza de Lucifer cayeron dejando solo el cuerpo parado

-_crees que con eso me vencerás?-_dijo la cabeza de Lucifer en el suelo de su otro brazo saco una lanza y se la arrojo a la mujer pero un rayo rojo la cubrió junto con otro verde

-_llegamos tarde a la fiesta?-_pregunto el rayo verde tomando forma para ver al capitán bernadotte fuera del cuerpo de seras

-_maestro está bien?-_dijo seras acercándose junto a pip a alucard este se levanto con dificultad debido a la herida

-_seras, bernadotte como llegaron aquí?-_pregunto alucard descansando un poco

-_pues seguimo su carnicería maestro pero paso algo raro al entrar al infierno pip se separo de mi y tomo una forma vampírica –_dijo seras mirando a bernadotte quien tenía su revólver en mano disparando a los demonios que se acercaban

-_claro chica policía él a tener voluntad propia en tu cuerpo al entrar aquí tomo tu forma de vampiro en cambio yo mis almas no tenían ni voluntad en mi cuerpo y desaparecieron hasta que salga de aquí_ -dijo alucard se levanto, tomando su espada vio a yumie para hay sin decir nada esta lo miraba seria

-_que hace la monja Iscariote aquí?-_pregunto alucard mirándola esta dio un bufido y se fue hacia donde estaba el padre Anderson para ayudarlo

-_no la hemos encontrado en el camino al parecer ella vigilaba la entrada al cielo con Anderson y Walter –_dijo seras mirando cómo se regeneraba Lucifer

-_seras bernadotte vaya a ayudar el es mío –_dijo alucard parándose y sacando su espada los dos obedecieron y se fueron a ayudar a los demás

-_no puedes ganar sin que te ayuden vlad… si no te ayudaba yo morias en la guerra y esa chica no te salvaba de Anderson el te hubiera mandado aquí hace 32 años-_dijo Lucifer secamente, alucard estaba riendo por lo que dijo-_que es lo gracioso vlad?-_pregunto Lucifer arqueando una ceja

-_vlad esta muerto…-_dijo alucard sin dejar de reírse Lucifer no entendió eso y solo fue a atacarlo de su brazo hiso aparecer una espada con la que apuñalaba a alucard repetidas veces mientras este solo reía

-_callate!-_gritaba Lucifer mientras lo apuñalaba su risa lo estaba volviendo loco, ya luego de varias estocadas alucard seguía riéndose mientras Lucifer perdía los estribos –_CERBERUS!_!-grito Lucifer y apareció un perro negro de tres cabezas, el demonio señalo a alucard y el perro fue a atacarlo

-_baskerville –_dijo alucard y el perro apareció en su espalda alucard hiso lo mismo que Lucifer y señalo a cerberus y baskerville se lanzo a atacarlo

-_enserio crees que tu cachorrito vencería a cerberus vlad?-_dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa burlona alucard solo lo miro con una sonrisa perturbadora

-_cerberus sera el perro guardian del infierno pero barskerville es más fuerte lo superaran de tamaño pero no lo supera en fuerza-_dijo alucard mirando como barskeville se lanzaba asia una cabeza del perro y le empezaba a arrancar pedazos de carne con la boca

-_qué?!-_dijo Lucifer incrédulo ningún monstruo es capaz de derrotar a cerberus este miraba como su perro era decapitado por el "cachorro" de alucard

-_barskerville consiguió más poder desde que la familia hellsing me libero de ti como dije antes VLAD ESTA MUERTO ¡!-_dijo alucard formando un puño con su mano que se noto el sello de cromwell , en eso una bandada de murciélagos lo rodearon a alucard Lucifer aprovecho para atacar pero no logro mucho no importaba cuandos murciélagos matara seguían apareciendo en eso se escucharon dos disparos y Lucifer retrocedió debido a que las balas le habían hecho mucho daño

-_vlad murió ase mucho tiempo pero esa ves nació alucard…-_dijo alucard apareciendo con sus dos armas en mano y sus ropas victorianas -_liberar hechizo de limitación numero 3 ,2 y 1 verificación reconocimiento A activación del sello cromwell iniciando cancelación del limitador de poder hasta_ que el enemigo sea completamente silenciado-dijo alucard poniendo sus manos en su lugar de su traje salieron muchos ojos

-_veras el poder del nosferatus alucard –_dijo este corriendo asia Lucifer mientras este no podía esquivar los disparos de las armas de alucard un disparo le dio en un collar que tenia de este salió el alma de integra quien tenía un aspecto joven de cuando estuvo en la guerra antes de perder el ojo, integra miro a alucard este le devolvió la mirada asiendo notar lo que planeaba ella desenvaino su espada y ataco a lucifer como su espada estaba hecha de plata vendita le iso mucho daño el príncipe de las tinieblas dio un grito de dolor y se desplomo al suelo , en ese momento unos ilos sujetaron al demonio levantándolo era Walter quien lo tenía sujetándolo

-_en nombre del padre…-_dijeron todos Anderson y yumie atacaron con sus armas debilitándolo –_del hijo-_atacaron pip y seras dándole unos golpes que le atravesaron el cuerpo – y el espíritu santo…-_dijeron y Walter lo desmembró-AMÉN-dijeron todos y integra con la cassull de alucard y el con la jackall le arremetieron dos disparos en la cabeza a Lucifer venciéndolo _

_-ja…ja…jajajajajajajajaja derrote al ángel caído –_se reía alucard por el acontecimiento -_bien hecho conde _–dijo integra dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-_eh venido por usted condesa como decían si completaba las pruebas tenía el poder de reclamar algo y reclamo su alma –_dijo alucard con una sonrisa triunfal pero viendo el jesto de Walter y Anderson se le borro

-_alucard lo que decía era que si el cuerpo del alma que reclamas aun sigue puedes reclamarlo pero el cuerpo de sir integra fue quemado y sus cenizas descansan en el palacio Buckingham asi que no puedes reclamar su alma pero puedes darle el descanso eterno_ –dijo Anderson neutralmente alucard no podía creerlo todo su trabajo fue en vano

-_entonces…este es el adiós condesa…-_dijo alucard con la cabeza gacha y derramando lagrimas de sangre

-_te veré en otra vida alucard espero recordarte –_dijo integra mirándolo ella derramo una lagrima mientras partia con Anderson , Walter y yumie hacia una luz blanca donde su traje paso a ser blanco mientras se iva

-_la veré otro dia mi condesa- _dijo alucard con una sonrisa triste mientras cruzaban el portal de nuevo a su mundo…

**Dos semanas después**

Después de lo ocurrido volvieron a la mansión pip como tenia cuerpo de nuevo no espero mucho y pidió la mano de seras en matrimonio ella acepto casi al instante en la mansión avia aire de felicidad aunque era una amarga felicidad para alucard el iso todo lo posible de volver a tener a su condesa pero no lo logro .

El se encontraba en la habitación que había sido de integra, estaba sentado en la cilla que él había puesto mientras ella estaba enferma el miraba la cama como si estuviera integra aun recostada en ella algo tremendamente triste

-_ama…-_dijo el cruzando los dedos cerrando los ojos-_se que hace mucho tiempo que no e rezado pero si existes dios si puedes escucharme quiero pedir que el alma de mi ama este en paz que espero ansioso volver a verla algún dia que la esperare hasta el fin de los días …-_dijo alucard derramando una lagrima de sangre , a él jamás le había entristecido nada de las muertes de los que convivían con él , pero le afecto mucho la muerte de su ama la única mujer que en verdad había amado y había hecho hasta lo imposible para tenerla de nuevo pero fue en vano ella se había ido aunque lucho contra el angel caído no la recupero

**Ya en la noche **

alucard se negaba rotundamente a salir del cuarto de su ama asta había trasladado su ataúd hay seras y pip no quisieron insistir en eso no quería morir en manos de alucard el se encontraba recostado en su ataúd durmiendo no tenia animos de levantarse de noche esas noches le recordaban cuando volvió luego de mucho tiempo , en eso ya a la media noche una silueta caminaba por los pacillos de la mansión rumbo a la habitación de integra paso junto a la oficina donde se encontraba seras llenando los últimos papeles y pip haciéndole compañía estos vieron eso y fueron a fuera a ver no vieron a nadie asi que decidieron ir a ver a alucard. la figura iva caminando hasta llegar a la puerta la abrió alucard se levanto repentinamente y apunto sus armas al intruso pero al verlo el soltó sus armas quedando estupefacto esos ojos azules que tenían en frente unos lentes , esa cabellera rubia hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura el traje verde que cubría su cuerpo esa mirada seria pero a la vez que lo volvía loco era ella la mujer que había amado desde que la conoció la que vio crecer no solo como líder sino también como mujer a la que él llamaba ama y también condesa , alucard se levanto casi corriendo y fue a abrazarla cosa que él jamás había hecho pero ella lograba hacer que alucard hiciera cosas que están fuera de sus hábitos

-_integra…-_dijo alucard abrazandola con fuerza y delicadeza para no lastimarla ella correspondió al abrazo del vampiro

-_al parecer dios escucho mis plegarias y te trajo a mi lado –_dijo alucard feliz el no creía lo que decía pero tenía la prueba integra estaba parada en frente de el

-_alucard… yo….no sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi ir hasta el infierno a traerme de vuelta fue algo admirable note que tus intenciones jamás fueron como yo crei que solo querías saciar tu lujuria con migo pero me equivoque…-_dijo integra mirándolo a los ojos

-_integra lo que hice es una forma de mostrar mi amor hacia usted y espero que después de tantos años por fin hallas comprendido lo que yo siento por ti y que eso sea la prueba que por ti iria al mismo infierno por ti –_dijo alucard acercándose y plantando sus labios en los de integra ella correspondió al instante en verdad ansiaba mucho ese beso

-_alucard ahora estoy segura de mi decisión y acepto ser una de los tuyos así estaremos juntos para siempre –_dijo integra corrió su cuello para que alucard la mordiera este no espero mucho y lo hiso hundió sus colmillos en su delicada piel y empezó a beber su sangre

-_a regresado condesa…-_dijo alucard aun bebiendo su sangre

-_eh vuelto conde –_dijo integra cambiando el orden del papel que tomaron cuando alucard volvió

En eso seras asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio la escena volvió a salir y miro a pip fuera con su ak-47 lista para acabar con cualquier intruso

-_vamos pip aquí no nos necesitan –_dijo seras sonriendo e oreja a oreja por lo que vio , pip asomo la cabeza y vio la escena embozo una sonrisa y se fue con seras a la oficina a retomar su trabajo

**este fue el capitulo final espero y les aya gustado al fic lo hice como un extra o algo parecido xD de mi otro fic ,bueno ya termine este y no falta mucho para que el otro termine pero tendre otros para remplazarlos asta la proxima **


End file.
